


to do: · Write a Yuletide gift for Alasse_Irena

by Anser (republic)



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Beowulf - Freeform, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/Anser
Summary: It's a lovely day in the global village, and I am a horrible Yuletide author
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	to do: · Write a Yuletide gift for Alasse_Irena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasse_Irena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/gifts).



Honk! Honk honk-honk honk honk honk honk  
honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk.  
Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk.

Honk honk Honk Honk, honk honk honk honk,  
honk honk honk honk-honk, honk honk honk.  
Honk honk honk honk honk-honk honk honk honk.  
Honk honk honk honk honk, honk honk honk honk honk  
honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk.  
Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk  
honk honk honk-honk honk honk honk honk honk  
honk honk honk honk honk. Honk honk honk honk honk.

Honk honk honk-honk honk honk honk.

**Author's Note:**

> This sillyness came about after I wondered how the goose would handle "write a Yuletide fic" :-) The layout and punctuation and so on are taken from the opening of Beowulf (in Seamus Heaney's translation).


End file.
